


Unknown Number

by TheRainbowKittycat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Detective Yuuri Katsuki, M/M, Serial Killer Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowKittycat/pseuds/TheRainbowKittycat
Summary: After spending yet another very late night working on the Nikiforov case, a text from an unknown number was not something that Detective Yuuri Katsuki had expected. It was, however, something that would make his newest case a lot more interesting.





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Yuuri Katsuki rubbed his forehead in a combination of exhaustion and frustration as he spent another late night at his kitchen table pouring over the details of his latest case. It just made no sense! How could a killer possibly be so, well… Yuuri couldn't think of a good way to describe it. This killer, Victor Nikiforov to be precise, was one of the strangest he had ever tracked. He was violent, certainly dangerous, and extremely elusive, yet, seemed to be right under their noses. He had made it very clear that he wanted people to know who he was, flashing smiles at security cameras and leaving signatures at every crime scene, yet he always managed to stay hidden and untraceable. It seemed almost like he was doing this for fun, for the thrill of it, really. Like he didn't think there was anything wrong, Yuuri thought with a shudder. He could never understand this mindset. 

Yuuri sighed, shutting the folders of information and shoving them away toward the center of the table. He got up, rubbing at his forehead again and turning off the dim light, crossing the hall to the stairs. He had just set foot on the first step when his attention was grabbed by the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. Leaning against the wall, he decided to see who it was. 

Unknown Number: Late night again? :P

Yuuri squinted down at the bright light of his phone in confusion. It was late at night, one in the morning certainly couldn't be called early night, but who was this person and how could they know this? It could be a colleague from work, Yuuri decided, but quickly doubted this decision. He already had the numbers most of those in his workplace. Somehow, they had all become fairly good friends in their time together. With a decisive nod, Yuuri concluded it must be a wrong number. Putting his phone back in his pocket, Yuuri started up the steps again. 

Unknown Number: Aww don't ignore me Yuuri!!! I know you saw this!!!  
Unknown Number: Can I call you Yuuri? Or would you prefer Detective Katsuki?  
Unknown Number: Mm… I think I'll call you Yuuri. But I could call you Detective Katsuki later. ;)

Yuuri frowned. Who was this? It clearly wasn't a wrong number. A prank from his friends, maybe? Yuuri doubted it. His friends wouldn't do that right now, not with the case. And they especially wouldn't text him so late at night. They valued their sleep just as much as he normally did. Finishing his walk up the stairs, Yuuri decided not to beat around the bush and just figure this out. 

Yuuri Katsuki: Who is this?

Unknown Number: Aren’t you a detective? Anyway, I've sent you a present. I hope you like it!!!

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. Why would someone just send him something? This seemed like trouble. Well, maybe it was just a prank. And, if someone really had sent him something, he wouldn't have to deal with it until at least the next day. Hoping that that was the last of the texts, Yuuri pushed open the door to his room, heading inside and blindly flopping down onto his bed.

Only to immediately jump back up. 

Unknown Number: Don't sit on it, open it!!!

Sitting on his bed was a small, wooden box. Yuuri stared at it mutely, eyes wide. How had this person gotten into his house? Being a well-known detective came with dangers, and Yuuri had taken it upon himself to get the best security systems he could possibly afford. Yet, this was happening. 

Cautiously, he backed away, flipping on his light switch. Now that there was light, Yuuri carefully examined the box. 

It was a dark, polished wood, clearly expensive and well made. Most surprisingly, yet unsurprisingly, it bore an engraving of the same signature Yuuri had previously spent hours staring at. A signature that was permanently fixed into his memory. The signature of Victor Nikiforov.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri continued to stare at the box, a mix of surprise and horror etched on his face. Once again, he wondered how Viktor had gotten into his house. After seeing the signature Yuuri was sure it was Viktor. This seemed exactly like something that the deranged man would do, and in the past, Viktor had proven that feats like this were something he easily could do. Ignoring the more logical courses of action he could take, Yuuri decided to open it. 

Drawing his gun as a precaution, Yuuri slowly approached the small box. If this really was Victor's doing, the box could be dangerous. Biting his lip nervously, Yuuri pushed the clip on the box aside with the muzzle of his gun. Still using the gun, he pushed the box’s lid open and peered inside from a few feet away. 

The box didn’t appear to hold anything dangerous. In fact, all of its contents seemed to be completely normal, everyday things. Putting his gun away, Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

Though the objects in the box were completely normal, that didn’t make them any less unnerving. Inside the box rested several brown poodle plushies of all different sizes, a silver bracelet with a small ice skate charm hanging from it, and lastly, tons of photos of Yuuri. Yuuri gasped. When had Victor gotten those pictures of him? They were clearly very recent. Aside from that, how could Victor have known that he liked poodles? Or that he loved to skate when he was younger? Yuuri nervously backed away from the box. 

 

Unknown Number: So? You liked it, right? You’re going to have to tell me, I can’t really tell from your expression. It’s still a really cute expression, though!

 

Yuuri was unsure of how he should respond. If Victor really could see him right now, chances were he could hurt Yuuri if he answered ‘wrong’. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: I liked the poodles and bracelet, but how did you know that I would? And why did you send the pictures? 

Unknown Number: I’ve been watching you for a while now. I mean, you’ve been researching me, so it’s only fair that I research you, right? 

 

Yuuri felt like their types of ‘research’ were quite different, and that he, a detective, researching Victor, a serial killer, didn’t exactly merit Victor researching him, or rather stalking him, in return. Nevertheless…

 

Yuuri Katsuki: I guess so. 

Unknown Number: I’m glad you think so! I was so happy to find out that you liked poodles! I love them too. We have so much in common, you know. 

 

Aside from their apparent shared love of poodles, Yuuri wasn’t so sure that they did. Although Victor seemed kind of sweet, Yuuri wasn’t sure that he wanted to have anything else in common with someone like Victor. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: It seems like we do. Why did you send this to me, though? 

Unknown Number: Do I need a reason to send a present to a cute guy?

 

Yuuri found himself blushing a little bit. 

 

Unknown Number: Really, though, you’ve been working yourself too hard trying to find me. (You won’t find me, by the way, unless I let you.) You deserve a treat! So, I sent you one. 

 

Was Victor really that confident in his hiding abilities? Yuuri sat down beside the box on his bed.

 

Yuuri Katsuki: Would you let me find you? 

Unknown Number: Maybe, if I decided I could trust you. You are, unfortunately, working for an organization that wants me in jail, which really doesn’t make any sense!

Yuuri Katsuki: Why doesn’t it make sense? You did kill people, didn’t you? 

Unknown Number: Yes, but I’m doing the world a favor! Honestly, I’m practically a hero. 

 

Yuuri stared down at his phone in confusion. Victor saw himself as a hero? Why? What hero hurt and killed innocent people? 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: Doing the world a favor? What do you mean?

Unknown Number: You haven’t figured it out yet? The connection? All of those people were very bad people. And that’s an understatement. They committed and were committing at the time of their death, terrible crimes. 

 

Yuuri decided he should look into that. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: Even if that was true, why did you kill them? Couldn’t you have just told the police? 

Unknown Number: Even if I had told them, the police wouldn’t have been able to do much. They may not have been able to help in time, or if some of the cases had made it to court, the people might not have been convicted. I wanted to help those who were being hurt, and I wanted to help right away. This was faster and easier.  
Unknown Number: It’s late. I’ll let you sleep now. Goodnight, my Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri was confused. He wanted to get some more information on what Victor had meant, but Victor was right. It was late, and the last text seemed like it might be the last one for a little bit, at least until morning. Besides, Yuuri had already gotten quite a bit of useful information, and he had texts could try to track. It would be best to sleep now and figure everything else out in the morning. 

Setting the box down on the floor, Yuuri climbed into bed. Pausing for a moment, he leaned back over to the box and pulled out one of the incredibly soft plushies. Yuuri hugged it tightly, and with a small smile, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. His sleep had been just as fitful as usual, but he had been able to sleep through the full night. He did vaguely remember waking up a few times to be promptly lulled back to sleep by a tall figure who whispered soft, comforting things and gently stroked his hair, but it just must have been a good dream. It had to have been just a dream. 

 

Yuuri yawned, stretching and climbing out of bed. Although he had gotten a good night’s sleep, he was still glad to not have to go to the police station this morning. Ever since he had taken the Nikiforov case, he had started working from home. It was much better to research from a couch than from an uncomfortable office chair. 

 

He got out of bed, yawning again, only to be distracted by a loud text alert from his phone. 

 

Unknown Number: Good morning, my Yuuri! I hope you slept well. You look so sweet when you’re asleep!!!

 

Ah, it was Victor again. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: Good morning. I slept okay, what about you?

 

Unknown Number: I didn’t sleep much, but I wasn’t really tired. Anyway, I’ll let you get to your work for today. Let me know if you need any help. <3 <3 <3 

 

Yuuri took a moment to set up a contact name for Victor. It made more sense than just leaving it as ‘unknown number’. With another stretch, he headed downstairs, sitting back at the table with his laptop. 

 

The night before, Victor had said in his texts that he only killed criminals. Yuuri had never looked into that, had never thought to, really, but he decided that it was definitely something worth looking into. If they really were criminals, it would explain the link between the victims, and give possibilities for who the next victims could be. This would hopefully allow the police to finally catch Victor. 

 

Yuuri pulled the files of the victims closer to him, deciding to go through the stack in the order of the deaths. Victor had seventeen victims to date. 

 

The first two, Yuuri recalled with a shudder, were connected. Victor’s own parents. Flipping open the file-folder, Yuuri thought back to the day this whole ordeal had started. 

 

_ Yuuri climbed out of his car, pushing past the yellow tape reading ‘Crime Scene’ and crossing through the front yard of the house he had been sent to. Not too long ago, the 911 dispatch had received a panicked call from a scared young girl, unable to say much aside from that her father and brother were fighting. Hearing the screams in the background and the sobbing from the girl, the dispatcher was quick to send help. Now, said girl, Anastasia Nikiforov to be precise, was sitting on a small chair huddled beneath a silver shock blanket. Her eyes stared straight ahead, tears streaming down her face. She had already said she could talk to an officer, though Yuuri wasn’t so sure. Nevertheless, he had to do his job. So, he pulled out his notepad and sat down beside her. _

 

_ Yuuri found that although she was clearly still very upset, she answered all of his questions very well. According to her, what had happened was that her older brother Victor and her father had started fighting. It had gotten very violent, and her brother had sent her to her room, yelling at her to run and lock the door behind her. She hadn’t seen anything else that had happened but had heard crashing and banging noises as well as screams from her mother and father. From Victor, she had heard a few pained noises at the beginning, but by the end, from him she only heard laughter followed by the slamming of the front door. She didn’t know where he had gone. Nothing really stood out in the interview aside from the one question she asked at the end. She had asked very hopefully and concernedly if he thought Victor was okay. This really only stood out because Victor had just killed their parents and it was a bit strange for someone to be wondering if he was okay, though Yuuri decided it must just be shock, or that the siblings had been close.  _

 

_ After the interview, Yuuri put his notepad back into his front pocket and headed to investigate the inside of the house. What he saw was something that he would never be able to forget. Truly, it was horrifying. Splatters of dark, red blood covered the walls, and the mutilated corpses of Victor’s parents lied on the floor, not yet hidden away in bodybags. The two had been brutally tortured in ways Yuuri was unable to describe, and they were both stabbed multiple times. Tests later showed that the torture was really what killed them, not the stabbing.  _

 

Yuuri furrowed his brow, bringing himself back to the present. 

 

“How could someone do such a thing to their own family?” He wondered out loud.

 

Moments later, he received a text. 

 

Victor: Easy. They were abusive bastards. Hurting me was one thing, but they hurt Nastya, and I wasn’t just going to sit back and let it happen. 

 

Though it didn't justify what had happened, this… actually made a bit of sense. It would explain a lot about Anastasia’s interview as well. Maybe her tears weren't actually for her parents, maybe they were for Victor, her sweet older brother that just wanted to protect her. 

 

Yuuri Katsuki: Do you have any proof? 

 

Victor: I'm not sure. The bruises will have faded too much by now. You could always talk to Anastasia though.

 

Yuuri decided he would the next time he had a chance. He made a small note to himself and pushed the file aside. If this really was Victor’s victim pattern, there was going to be more to this case than Yuuri had previously thought. 

 


End file.
